vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Lawrence Valcua
Arch Duke Lawrence Valcua former Supreme Commander in The Sacred Ancestor's Army also known as The Ultimate Noble. Before the North Frontier came to be known as it is, it was Valcua's Kingdom. After he was Exiled by the Sacred Ancestor this territory was a wasteland as far as the eye could see. Rumor had it that he'd picked up his Kingdom and put it in his pocket. This is indeed the case because upon his return taking it out of his pocket it became his kingdom once again. Biography He seems to be the son of the Sacred Ancestor and the older brother to D. He makes his appearance in Tyrant's Stars. Once the Nobles had gone out into battle the fleet of alien invaders from the blackest depths of space, no one won more renown than the Ultimate Noble. But that was before his fall. Refusing to fight along side the other Nobles, he not only devoted his own resources to building military out posts on every planet in the solar system, but he also captained a great battleship that was considered years more advanced than the science of the Nobility at the time, Bringing the fight to the enemy in the very front lines. The encounter between these two life forms fundamentally different in their ethics and way of thinking particularly when one side was clearly intent on invading could only end with utter annihilation of one faction or the other. Unfortunately for the aliens, the rulers of their tiny planet were imbued with a love of battle and an undying animosity unmatched by any other living being. After nearly a thousand years of fighting, the nobility's forces finally defeated the invading army, following the survivors as they fled home and wiping out their home world from the cosmos. It was Valcua at the fore, and his team of scientists that had developed the secret weapon that reduced the enemy's planet to dust. For some one like him it was child's play to make a particle beam that could penetrate the earth. To Battle a God Noted as cruel, vain and a Tyrant like no other, Valcua has tortured and experimented on millions of humans and nobles alike all underneath his castle keeping them alive and suffering with the use of his own technology which is considered more advanced than Nobility but yet not quite up to the level of the Sacred Ancestor's tech. Though he's portrayed as a villain in Tyrant's Stars, in the novel Fortress of the Elder God tales passed on as he is appointed Supreme Commander of The Sacred Ancestor's Army of 30,000 troops in an act of heroism attempted to take on the 300 noble cultists that praise their omnipresent Elder God adding to the gray area that he might not have always been evil suggesting there might be some influence into his downfall. His army is wiped out by the super powered cultists with only him remaining. Retreating in all due haste, the Sacred Ancestor himself decided to put an end to all of it entering the fortress alone and not stepping out of it till a year later. Apparently so exhausted after defeating the cultists and their all powerful Elder God, he laid dormant in his coffin for the next century. Lord Valcua's Encounter When the Sacred Ancestor's Technology was locked away, the great lord Valcua was still on earth. He should have been the forefront of protesters. Word has it you could count on both hands the number of Nobles who complained to the Sacred Ancestor. Despite this It's said that lord Valcua actually went to the Capital for an audience with the Sacred Ancestor. Nothing less than an hour after they met, Valcua left the Sacred Ancestor's manse, returning to the Frontier that same day. To this very day, no one knows what the discussed. Valcua later on reveals in this conversation he told him at one time he was his only success. But he had given that title to another. He told Valcua of his ultimate fate and other events to come. He went mad fueled by a rage to survive, to not give in to this so called fate. Around this time he ripped the fetus from the bellies of every pregnant woman on the Frontier then tore them to pieces. Appearance He is similar to D in his build. Valcua wore a golden cape,File:Shot_2014-03-16_20-30-06-1.png|D fighting Valcua to the death. File:2014-04-06_10.15.14.jpg|Lawrence Valcua woven from some sort of metallic fiber. Beneath the cape, his torso and limbs were wrapped in lumpy pieces of blueish-green armor which signifies he may have held command in The Sacred Ancestor's Army as he was no doubt doing in the book Fortress of the Elder God . His golden blonde hair was down to his waist. His eyes give off an intense pupil-less golden glow when he takes the akashic record into himself giving the reminiscent appearance of a deity. Personality Cruel, merciless, and vicious to the point where others hear his name spoken it makes hearts tremble in fear. Despite his cruelty he is a honorable warrior who fights his battles where he is fearless and imposing to anyone brave enough to stand against him. Before he lost his sanity when the Sacred Ancestor told him his title as his only success was passed down onto another, he was seemingly more tame and neutral within the nobility. As soon as he was aware of the fate that was destined for him and became the genocidal renegade bent on the destruction of earth and all of its inhabitants that he is presented in the Tyrant's Stars saga, his defeat at the hand of D shown a light side of Valcua referring to D as his brother and all he wanted was to be a success in the eyes of his creator... The Sacred Ancestor Powers and Abilities Valcua can transform into a gaseous mass that resembled gold and black oil paints swirled together. Can summon the use of a particle beam from a space cannon located on mars he created that burned through half the asteroid beltand could punch through a planet two to three times Earth's size. It was used in the destruction of the OSB home world. Can physically nearly match D in all areas when he further enhances himself. Shrugged off a full force blow by D's sword and tossed him up in the air. His own laughter can shake the ground. Can completely level a continent unraveling his Kingdom which is only the size of a marble. He also has the power to summon his sword and shield out of thin air. Telekenesis. (Pulled 2 mountains apart and used them in a attempt to crush Valcua Two) Ability to negate Regeneration. (dealt life threatening wounds on both Count Braujou and Duchess Miranda) Able to project his image through clouds and create massive earthquakes and storms so intense they shook apart the mountains in all of his domain. Can rip asteroids from orbit and send them as projectiles. His sword, Glencalibur, can create wormholes and portals, if left unattended can suck all the air out of the Earth. Eventually he receives the power of telepathy and also the ability to read the Akashic Records, and change the events of the universe according to his will. Destructive Capacity: Continent/Planet Level+ Wiped out most of the Northern Frontier, creates wormholes, and has acces to his Particle Cannon in space. Later becomes Universal level+ when possessed by the Akaschic Records. Paraphernalia Glencalibur - Lord Valcua's choice of weapon is the magical golden sword, Glencalibur. It wasn't made out of metal, but rather seemed to be an ion-like substance that had undergone additional chemical treatment. Particle Space Cannon- Located on mars can summon it to fire instantly. Firing a golden light descr ibed as suddenly connecting from it's location to earth, it is a stream of charged particles of a hundred-million-degree torrent. It burned through half the asteroid belt and could punch through a planet two to three times Earth's size. It was used in the destruction of the OSB home world. D was able to react and counter the blast having left hand absorb the blast with out damage to himself or the surrounding area. Valcua says Nobility could only stave off the attack through the use of a force-field. UNV Spaceship- great battleship that was considered years more advanced than the science of the Nobility at the time. Used in the war with the OSB Valcua's Kingdom- Kingdom that takes up the whole northern frontier. Valcua's advanced technology allows him to manipulate it's space to where he can pick it up at any time and put it in his pocket. King Minos's Labyrinth Dimensional Battlefield Pocket Dimensions Nano-machines- Lawrence Valcua uses them to help preserve over a million of victims found under his castle. They help administer Life-preserving drugs with the ability to manipulate dimensional space. They provide an alternate reality that would make the psycke succumb to the most extreme isolation and despair. His bots are more advancee than average. Life-preserving drugs- Drugs that preserved the millions of victims found under the Ultimate Noble's castle from dying. Killed in every form imaginable, these drugs kept alive the severed heads and hearts of human and Noble alike from a single tube from a store of these drugs. The tube was unseen existing in forth dimensional space. The drugs are mixed with vast amounts of pain killers to prevent madness from the physical pain; held just at the threshold allowing suffering unending with no escape. Man Imprisoned in a Dream Valcua Two Underlings Kima Valcua's Seven Sigma Succubus Squad Bat people Homunculus army Glowing Disks The Dyalhis Children Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Greater Noble Category:Supreme Commander Category:Warrior